When Ninjas Meet Mutants
by Mr. Alaska
Summary: What would happen if two unruley teenage mutants moved into the hidden village hidden in the leafs? How would their being there impact society? And what kind of dangers will follow? NaruHina, ToadHana, BlobAyam, and more as I go along. Please review!
1. Enter Toad and Blob

Author's Notes: Hey there everybody. This is the cleaned up version of my first attempt at a Naruto/X-Men Evolution cross-over story. I'm sorry that all of you loyal readers who'll have to start over again. It's just…. The first one didn't really seem well balanced, and appeared that I was making events happen WAY too fast. So I'm starting over anew, and making the story go in a different direction. I hope you all like the new and improved story better then the old one. Well, before I start, I want to challenge ALL of you with a Naruto/X Men Cross-Over Challenge! That's right! BRING IT ON! And since this challenge was started by me, I have a few rules to lay down:

1) MUST BE NARUHINA! Todd and Hana Inuzuka is preferable, along with Fred and Ayame, but isn't required.

2) Sasuke is required to be an asshole. Sakura? Not much of a fan of her, but you can chose to make her a nice person.

3) Pre-Timeskip is preferred.

4) Kurenai Yuuhi is also preferred to be Naruto's sensei. But if anyone goes with Kakashi, that's fine too.

Chapter 1: New Neighbors

It was a bright and sunny day in the village hidden in the leaves. Today would be called "normal" to all the villagers and shinobi, but for a group of friends leaving the ninja academy, it was far from normal. They all just graduated, and received the title "Gennin" and were excited beyond belief. One particular blond boy named Naruto Uzumaki, the village pariah, was telling the story about how he earned his headband the night before. "Then I yell, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and delivered a serious ass-kicking onto the betraying bastard Mizuki." The blond boy gloated, as he pumped his hand in the are, triumphantly. Naruto, along with his friends were going to his favorite ramen stand. "Iruka-sensei then gave me his headband, for saving his life." He finished his story with his traditional goofy grin stretching across his face.

"Likely story, dope…" Sasuke Uchiha mumbled sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes. "Iruka-sensei probably just felt sorry for the class's "Dead Last" and decided to promote you out of pity." Naruto frowned at his rival's harsh words. Then Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's number one fan girl giggled.

"Yeah. There's no way YOU could've performed a Jonin level Jutsu." She then placed her hands on her hips, and looked the other way. Naruto's head fell, since the blond had a crush on Sakura. "And you wander why I'd never go out with you. I hate liars."

Accompanying the three were other students who've graduated from the academy. Hinata Hyuuga, the shyest girl in the class, followed behind Naruto, with a light blush on her face. Next to her, walked Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka, with Kiba's little white puppy Akamaru perched atop his head. Following them were the second generation of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho team, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Their fathers were great friends growing up, and even conspired to have their children near the same time, so as to continue the Ino-Shika-Cho formation.

"Aww, come on Sakura!" The blond boy whined, as he looked down at the ground, depressed. "I'm not lying. I really kicked Mizuki's ass last night!" But Sakura ignored Naruto, and snuggled up next to Sasuke…who didn't seem to particularly appreciate it. Seeing this made Ino's blood boil. For a long time, Sakura and Ino have been competing for Sasuke's love. So, as usual, the two girls began bickering about who Sasuke _belongs_ to.

"U…umm…. N…Naruto?" A soft, unsure voice came from behind Naruto. He turned, and saw Hinata twiddling with her fingers.

"Yes, Hinata?" He asked. According to the ENTIRE class, including the instructors, Naruto was without a doubt the most oblivious person they've ever met. Hinata, unknown to Naruto alone, has had a major crush on the blond trouble-maker. She can carry on a conversation without much stuttering with her other friends, but when it came to Naruto, she's liable to pass out. But, seeing as this might be the last chance she'd get to talk to him for a while, she swallowed hard, and tried to talk to him.

"U…umm, I'm r…really glad y…you graduated." She began, with a faint smiled and half opened eyes. Her lavender eyes seem to have a bit of a sparkle to them…but only Ino actually noticed it. "I…I was afraid you would h…have to be h…held back another year…is all." Her cheeks were practically on fire. Ino giggled to herself, as Naruto chuckled happily, and scratched the back of his head, flattered.

"Thanks Hinata!" He blurted out, with his million dollar grin showing. "I'm glad you graduated too. You seemed to have fumbled up a lot this year, I was worried you would've messed up in the final exam. But you managed to pull through. Good job!" He finished, giving the blushing kunoichi a thumbs up. Hinata had mixed emotions. On one hand, she was a little disappointed that he seemed to notice her faults. Her father was trying his best to work with her on her troubled areas, but it had little effect (Warning! Hiashi will try to push Hinata during training, but he WON'T be an abusive asshole. He will care for her). But on the other hand, she was thrilled that Naruto showed positive interest in her becoming a kunoichi.

'Moron….' Kiba thought, as he started scratching Akamaru behind his large, floppy ears.

'AWW! How cute!' Ino screamed in her head. Hinata considered Ino to be her best friend. Ino never made fun of her for being nervous all the time. She never treated her different than anyone else. The worst she ever does is tease Hinata about _liking _Naruto. "So Hinata…." The blond haired kunoichi began in a voice Hinata referred to as "Ino's Teasing Voice". "Are you hoping on being on the same team with a curtain _boy_?" She asked, winking at the poor girl. But luckily for Hinata, Naruto was too busy sniffing the air to catch on to what Ino meant. The smell of various ramen flavors filled the air as the neared Ichiraku's Ramen stand. Teuchi Ichiraku, the owner of the stand ran it with the help of his daughter, Ayame.

Teuchi saw the group of ninjas nearing his stand, and smiled. "Naruto! So glad to see you." The old man said, with a bowl of chicken ramen already prepared for him. "I see you became a Gennin. That's great!" Naruto put on his wide smile, and took a seat. Hinata hesitantly took a seat next to Naruto, with Ino sitting beside her. Sasuke and Sakura huffed, and decided to go home. Shikamaru shrugged, and chose to stay, along with Shino, Chouji and Kiba. The blond boy happily accepted the bowl of noodles, and pulled apart his chopsticks.

"Thanks, old man!" As the others orders what they wanted, Naruto started devouring his bowl of ramen. Teuchi and Ayame were among the only food stands that would ever serve him. All the other restaurant owners and food venders would turn him away, and refuse to sell him anything. But the father and daughter didn't blame Naruto for what happened 12 years ago, and happily accepted him as a customer.

"S…so, N…Naruto…." Said shinobi turned, and stared blankly at Hinata, who was fiddling with her fingers and looking down. "A…are you hoping of b…being on a t…team with anyone in p…particular?" The kunoichi was beat red in the face. Knowing Naruto, he was never able to put two and two together with her. But he slurped up the noodles he was eating, and grinned.

"Well, Shikamaru is a smart guy, so I wouldn't mind being on his team. And being on the same team as Sakura, I can have more chances of getting her to go on a date with her." Naruto blushed at the idea. Hinata, on the other hand, looked disappointed. She looked down, a little sad that he still wanted to go after the girl who treats him so badly. "But I'd rather be on Ino's team before I be on Sasuke's team. He's a prick!" A couple of head nodded with that statement.

'Poor girl…' Ino thought, taking a bit of her beef ramen. 'She's in love with a complete idiot.' Then, out of nowhere, a white blur came flying in and snatched the beef noodles hanging for Ino's mouth. The white blur as Akamaru. "Kiba!" Ino screeched, with a tick mark forming on her temple. "Control you flee bitten mutt!" The Inuzuka frowned, and scratched the hungry puppy behind his ears.

"Calm down, Yamanaka…. Akamaru was just hungry, and didn't want any of my chicken ramen." He stated in a cool tone. "It's no like you finish any of your food anyway. All the years at the academy, you only ate half of your food. So don't waste food that your paying for." The blond kunoichi went red in the face with angry, but turned back to her food.

(20 Minutes Later)

"DAMN! That was good!" Chouji groaned, satisfied. The gang just finished their celebratory dinner, and were heading home together. "Why hasn't anyone ever told me about that place?" Kiba turned to the plump ninja, with a sly grin on his face.

"Because they were afraid you'd eat them out of all they had." Chouji raised his eyebrow in annoyance. "Seriously! You damn near ate twice as much as Uzumaki did, and he's freakin' addicted to the stuff." As the two started a back and forth insult match, Ino walk aside Hinata, who was walking a little slower then the others.

"Don't worry, Hinata…." Ino began, in a reassuring voice. The shy kunoichi didn't look up. "That blockhead is bound to notice you sooner or later. Just…be more outspoken. OK?" Again, she received little acknowledgement . Hinata did, however, at least gave her best friend an uncertain smile. Naruto was talking to Shikamaru and Shino, when he started noticing something on the building on the way to his run down apartment building. Almost all the walls of passing building had graffiti spray painted on them. A large majority of them said "Todd "The Toad" Tolansky" and "Fred "The Blob" Dukes" in large letters.

But none of them really thought too much about it. They knew Naruto lived in a "troubled" part of the village. Graffiti was a norm there, but not of this amount. "Wow…. I guess some punks must've recently moved in, huh?" Chouji grunted, reading the words spray painted on the walls.

"No kiddin'…." Naruto said. But as they were approaching Naruto's apartment, they noticed that there were two figures at the base of the apartment building, spray painting .

One of them was a rather skinny boy, almost anorexic skinny. He had very light, GREEN skin, that almost looked gray at a distance. His brown shaggy hair went down the back of his neck, almost in a miniature mullet. His eyes were light yellow, with dark bags under his eyes, as if he was sleep deprived. He wore a brown shirt, with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. Underneath that, he wore a long sleeved white shirt. His loose fitting blue jeans had a hole on the kneecap of both pant legs. On his feet, he wore a pair of white sneakers, with the shoe laces untied.

The second guy was almost the complete opposite from the smaller boy. The second guy was LARGE, both in height and weight. He must've weighed somewhere between 300-400lbs. He had blond hair, which he wore in a Mohawk fashion. He wore a large dark green jacket, with the sleeved ripped off. Underneath that, was a white tank top. He also wore a pair of dark green cargo pants, matching the same type of material his jacket was made of. Finally, on his feet was a pair of black combat boots.

Naruto raised a eyebrow as he and his friends neared the two trouble makers. "Todd Tolansky and Fred Dukes, I presume?" The two boys turned, and turned and looked.

"So what is we are?" Todd asked, in a nosily voice. The skinny boy buried his hands in his pockets, and leaned against the building he and Fred were spray painting. Kiba narrowed his eyes at the attitude Toad was giving off, and bore his large canine teeth at him.

"You and your fat friend are ruining our buildings." Fred, hearing the anger in Kiba's voice, dropped the spray can and locked eyes with him.

"You wanna start something, Small Fry?" Fred asked, as he cracked his knuckles. "If you wanna mess with me or Toad, you better have your will updated." The threat was heard by all, and was taken literally. All of the ninjas dropped into various fighting stances, as if a brawl was actually going to happen.

"What the hell is going on here?!" An unknown, scruffy voice was heard coming from behind Naruto and his friends. Everybody turned, and saw a woman with long, bushy brown hair. She looked pretty muscular, and well built. She was wearing the traditional Chunnin attire. Vest, pants, etc. but what was uncommon about her was that she had red marks on her face, similar to Kiba's. And she also possessed the same enlarged canines. This was Tsume Inuzuka, the head of the Inuzuka clan and Kiba's mother. Her hands were on her hips and a stern look on her face. "Well…?"

Her son was the first to answer. "These two are the ones who were spray painting graffiti on the building." He answered in a low growl. "And now they are spray painting Naruto's apartment."

The woman looked at the spray painted walls, recognized the names, and shot irritated looks at the two juveniles. "You two must be the boys marking our village, huh." It was more of a statement instead of a question. She raised a eyebrow when the two snickered, as if they were proud of it. "I see…. Well, I hope you two are planning on cleaning up all those buildings you decorated." Fred snorted with laughter, but Todd made his response a little more…creative.

A cocky grin appeared on the green boy's face, and he strutted towards the Inuzuka head. "Why, my dear woman, would you think we WOULDN'T clean it up?" He asked in a innocent voice. The others looked strangely at Toad, comparing the first things he said to them, with the first things he said to Tsume. "Me and my associate were, in fact, determined to clean up your village, yo. We just wanted to see how people liked our skills at spray painting. We'll go home immediately, and get some soap and rags."

Fred looked at Todd with a raised eyebrow, but was reassured when Toad gave him a wink. "Umm…. Yeah! Yeah! Totally! Let's go, Toad." Blob decided to play along, and faked the perfect agreeing voice. Todd then HOPPED onto Fred's shoulder, who in turn, walked down the street. 'Suckers….'

Buying it, Tsume smiled, and turned back to her son. "Hana has been looking for you, son. We were going to celebrate you graduating from the academy, but it seems you've already celebrated it with your friends." Kiba blushed and looked down, a little embarrassed and ashamed. But his mother merely chuckled and ruffled his hair playfully. "Just say goodbye to your friends, and come back home. There's something that I want to give you before you leave tomorrow."

The mentioning of a mystery gift made Kiba's head shoot up with excitement. "Seeya guys later." The others waved goodbye back, and he and his mother walked off in the direction of the Inuzuka estate.

"I have to go home too…." Ino groaned. "My father must have a celebratory dinner planned for me. And I bet my mom would be crushed if I don't show up. Bye, guys."

Pretty soon, all the other friends departed home, leaving Naruto. Tired, he slowly made his way up the stairs and unlocked his door. 'Finally…. After all this time, I'm finally going to be a ninja…' Naruto thought happily, as he entered his apartment, and closed the door behind him. He needed time to prepare for tomorrow morning…for when he gets his ninja team.

To Be Continued………

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Well, there you have it! The new and improved beginning of my Naruto/X-Men Evolution story! I hope you all liked how I introduced Toad and Blob in this one. It's still be Naruto/Hinata, Toad/Hana, Blob/Ayame, etc. But just was a warning, there will be some changes in attitude towards the two mutants. Just for added drama. I hope you enjoy this version of When Ninjas Meet Mutants more then the first one. Please leave reviews, and spread the word of this story being reborn. Hope to hear from you all soon. PEACE!


	2. The Thieving Toad

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata, and more as I go alone.

Rating: M

Chapter 2: The Thieving Toad

The sun rose at 6:30 in the morning.

Todd and Fred stumped into the streets of Konoha from their "Home". It was a old abandoned two story house, which nobody bothered to tear down. There were planks missing from the walls, no glass on the windows, and filled with old, used furniture. The door was barely hanging on it's hinges. They walked out, and sighed. "We need money, man…." Blob said, with much sadness in his voice.

"Yeah…. I know…." The frog like teen agreed. He looked out into the distance, and saw a bunch of older women walking and giggling to each other. One of those women was Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mother. They both heard the faint sound of coins jingling in their pockets. This was where Toad's specialty came handy. Todd then got his usual idea for getting money. "Wait here, yo. I be right back with some moola!!" And with that, he hopped right into an alley, and hid behind anything he could find.

(With Naruto and the Others)

"Thank you all for coming everyone…" Iruka announced, as all of the children took their seats. Everybody was excited to finally be leaving the academy, and ready to enter the real world as ninjas.

'YES! My dream of becoming the Hokage is getting closer and closer! BELIEVE IT(Sorry…. I kinda like keeping things true to the anime)!!!!' Naruto shouted thought.

'I better not get a team full of losers….' Sasuke thought bitterly, as he glared at the blond Kyubi carrier from across the room.

'I hope my sensei likes barbeque!' $50 on who thought that.

'I hope I get on the same team as Sasuke!' Sakura squealed inside her head, as she blushed at her crush.

'P…please…..' Hinata prayed, with her hand pressed together. 'Let me b…be on the s…same team as N…Naruto….'

'………' Shikamaru was asleep at the window, after spending 15 minutes watching clouds.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha…Shikamaru Nara…and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka announced, much to Sakura's pleasure.

"YES!!!! I'M ON SASUKE'S TEAM!!!" The pink haired kunoichi in training cried. Sasuke looked at Sakura, and then to the still sleeping Shikamaru, and sighed.

'Well…may not be the best ones…. But I guess they will do.' Chouji nudge the Nara, in attempt to wake him.

"Team 10 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka…Chouji Akimichi…and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka continued, with Ino's and Kiba's head slamming onto their desks.

'WHAT?!?! I have to be on the same team as INO?!' Kiba thought miserably, as he heard Akamaru snickering at him.

'WHAT?!?! I have to be on the same team as KIBA?! This is the worst day of my life!' The Yamanaka groaned in her head, as she buried her face in her arms. Chouji looked at his two new teammates, and sighed as he opened a bag of potato chips.

'I hope Asuma sensei likes barbeque!'

"Team 8 will consist of Shino Aburame…Hinata Hyuuga…." The shy kunoichi held her breath, hoping for the next name to be that of the boy of his dreams. "And Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." Needless to say, the Hyuuga heir felt all the heat in her body move to her cheeks.

'YES! I'M ON THE SAME TEAM AS NARUTO!!!' Hinata screamed in her head. Naruto then looked over, and saw that his shy new teammate was all red in the face.

'Hmm….. Hinata looks a little red. Maybe I should invite her for some more ramen. YUM! RAMEN!' Naruto thought, with a smile on his face. Shino didn't know what to think. He merely glanced at his teammates, and nodded his head.

(With The Women)

Tsume was just going out with some of her friends for a girls night out on the town. With her, was her daughter Hana Inuzuka, Hanna Hyuuga, and Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru's mom. The women were laughing at stories about their children when they were growing up (So Tsume and Yoshino were telling those ones).

"I can't believe someone would actually deface the Hokage Monument. I know the Uzumaki child did it one. But I know he wouldn't do it twice." Yoshino griped. It was true. Naruto Uzumaki did in fact deface the Hokage Monument a few days earlier, but not like this. Instead of paint, it was _spray paint. _In large letters, the words "Toad" and "Blob" were sprayed across the stone faces, starting with the first Hokage, and ending with the last. Along with the names, other offensive graphic pictures and foul words were scattered everywhere.

'I already know you did it…..' Tsume thought darkly, clinching her fist angrily. 'I can't believe I believed that little punk! When I see him, I'll…" Her hateful thought were stopped when he saw her son and his friends walking her way.

Toad hid behind a tree, and inspected the people he was going to steal from. 'Hmm…. Which one should it be?' Toad thought, as he glanced at Tsume, and saw how muscular she was for a woman. 'Hell no!' Then he looked at Hana. A evil smirk appeared on his face. 'Gotcha….' Toad then crawled up the tree and leaped atop of a building. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, trying his best to stay out of sight. He stopped, looked up, and saw the kids he met a few minutes earlier walking his way. Toad saw Kiba, and heard Tsume call his name.

"Hello, son! How does it feel to be a ninja?"

'SON?!?!' Todd thought, as he compared their faces. Kiba smiled and chuckled.

"It feels great! It feel awesome to finally be done with that stupid academy!" His sister then walked up and gave her little brother a playful slug in the shoulder.

"It's about damn time my little brother became a ninja! I was beginning to think you'll never get through the academy!" Toad heard the "brother" comment, and smiled.

'Oh…. This couldn't be more perfect!' This was when he made his move. He silently jumped down the side of the building, and landed in a bush, without making a sound. He had to be about 20ft away from the group. Hana was facing away from him, so her back pocket was facing him. Everybody else were distracted. Toad then quietly extended his tongue, allowing it to slither across the ground. Toad slowly made his way towards the Inuzuka girl's pockets, when Tsume sniffed the air.

"Eww! Does anyone else smell that? It smells worse then our kennels!" She groaned as she pinched her nose.

'I don't smell that bad, you bitch….' Toad thought. Kiba and Hana also smelt the air, and reacted the same way as their mother. By now, Toad's tongue was right next to Hana's back pocket, where her wallet was sticking out a little. The sticky tongue slowly wrapped around the wallet, and got a good grip on it's leather exterior. Then, once it had a good grip, it yanked it right out and cam flying into Toad's mouth. Immediately, the skinny boy leapt back to his home as fast as he could.

(Back at Toad's and Blob's House)

Fred was channel surfing the channels their crappy television set allowed them to watch, when Toad leapt back through the window with a triumphant smirk on his face. "So? How did you do?" The obese teenager asked. The smaller boy smiled and spat the wallet full of money onto his lap.

"I'd say I did a pretty good job." He answered in a cocky tone. Fred chuckled as he reached into the wallet and pulled out a bunch of coins.

"Awesome, man! Now we can get something to sleep in." Toad laughed with him, and walked out the door.

(Back With The Gang)

"Well, it's been fun and all…." Tsume sighed. "But we need to get home and get a little training done. Tomorrow you all get your ninja teams." Everybody smiled, and nodded. They were about to all leave, when Hana made a unfortunate discovery.

"H…hey! My wallet is gone!" She felt around, and still didn't feel it. Her mother looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure you didn't misplace it?" Hana shook her head, as she looked around her.

"Of course I didn't misplace it. I remember putting it back into my pocket before Kiba and his friends met us." At that time, Toad and Blob were walking in their direction. Toad already told him that the ones with the red marks on their faces were related, and that he stole the wallet from the "Hot" one. Tsume looked, and locked eyes with Todd as he and Fred neared.

'HIM!!' She thought as she clinched her nose from the intoxicating smell. "Looks like I didn't make the no spray painting rule crystal clear last time, huh boys?" The Inuzuka growled, causing Fred to stop. Toad stopped, and turned with a innocent "I don't know anything" look. With a stern look on her face, she motioned for him to come closer. "You both told me you weren't going to spray paint anymore."

"Yeah, well…we lied.." Toad started in a sweet voice. "Sorry if what me and Freddy did was not to your liking, yo. We never had a mama to tell use right from wrong. But it is pretty damn good art, isn't, yo? It was pretty hard staying balanced while with a spray can in both hands." As Blob chuckled along with Todd, Tsume cracked her knuckles.

"You both shouldn't be going out of your way to disrespect our village. It could end up with you getting your….."

"Empty out your pockets…NOW." Kiba interrupted. Todd raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. He pulled all of his pockets inside out to show that there was nothing in them. When nothing was seen in any of the pockets, Tsume sighed, and was about to say something else.

"Open your mouth!" Kiba interrupted again, cutting off his mother for the second time.

'Shit….' Toad thought, as he slowly opened his mouth. And to everybody's surprise, inside Toad's large mouth was Hana's wallet(Weird storage…. But effective.) covered with drool. Hana saw it, and began to glare daggers at the boy before her.

"Give it back….." Hana spoke in low and angry voice, as she walked towards him and cracked her knuckled. With a cocky smile on his face, Todd closed his mouth.

"You want it? Well then, come and get it!" He then leapt backwards and used Blob's humungous stomach as a trampoline to propel him onto some near by buildings. Everybody was about to chase after him, but Hana stopped them.

"No…. He's mine!" And began to chase after the fleeing boy, leaving everybody behind. The gang then turned their attentions to Blob, who was just standing there without knowing what to do. Nervous, he simply waved at the others in a awkward manner.

"Umm…… Hi?"

(With Toad)

'Wow…. This chick doesn't give up, does she?' Toad thought as he tried to evade Hana by jumping from building to building. When evading her was out of the question, he tried a different approach. "Is there any chance we could become friends after this?" He asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Give me back my wallet, you slime ball!" The pissed off Inuzuka girl shouted, slowly closing in on Todd. "If you just stop and give me my wallet back, I MIGHT consider letting you live!" Toad looked back with a crooked tooth smile.

"Or you be a nice girl and let little old Toddy go with a little money…." Nope…wasn't going to happen. Hana picked up speed, and was finally able to tackle Toad. They both fell off the building and came tumbling to the ground. They rolled over and tossed over the other. When they finally came to a stop, Toad found himself lying on top pf Hana, with his face mere inches from hers. Todd smiled devilishly.

"Sorry Babe….. Maybe next time…" And he gave her a lightning fast kiss on the lips, totally catching Hana off guard. Then, not even a second later, Toad spat this gooey black substance on Hana's face, temporarily blinding her.

"You dirty little rat!" She shouted, right as the skinny boy leapt off her, and retreated back home. Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out a kunai and sliced the sticky stuff from her face. She tried to smell where Toad had went, but now she smelt like him, so she couldn't smell anything BUT him. "I'll find you sooner or later, you little sneak…." She growled to herself. Just then, Kiba and Tsume showed up. "Pretty late for the party, aren't you?" She asked in a sarcastic manner. Tsume frowned at her daughter's attitude.

"You told us to leave YOU to catch Toad!"

"Toad?" Hana asked. Tsume nodded her head.

"Yes…. Where is that slimy little jerk, anyway?" She asked, sniffing the air. Her face tightened when she smelt the intoxicating smell radiating off her daughter. With her face red with embarrassment, Hana turned and began to storm home.

"I lost him!" Snickering to himself, Kiba and Tsume slowly followed the smelly girl back to their home.

(Back at Toad's and Blob's House)

Todd leapt through the window once again, to find Blob waiting for him on the coach. Fred looked up, with a grin on his face. "Well? Did you lose her, and have the money?" And again, Toad spat up the wallet onto Blob's lap, with a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"Not only that, but I totally locked lips with her, too!" Fred jumped off his seat with a sly smile on his face.

"Really?" Toad smiled and nodded yes. "Ohhh, Toad…you player!" He chuckled, as he gave him a high five.

"I can't help it man…girls dig the long tongue!" They then shared another long laugh, as the sun slowly began to sink below the mountains in the far distance.

To Be Continued…..

HAHAHAHA! How did you like THAT?! I know, it's a lot like the fist time I wrote it. But believe me when I tell you it's going to change soon. Tsume will be one of those people who'll just HATE mutants. So unlike my first one, moving in with the Inuzuka clan will no longer be an option this go around. Hana will kinda be the Wanda of this story. And Toad will have to work EXTRA hard to get anywhere with her. Please leave lots of reviews, and please check out my art on DeviantArt! Link is on my page! Hope to hear from you all soon!


	3. Bad Karma

Pairing: NaruHina, and more as the story progresses.

Rating: M

Author's Notes: Hello again, my faithful readers. So sorry it took me so long to update the story. Seriously. I got caught up in other, more demanding stories. But I'm back, ready to continue this story. So, in the last chapter, you saw Todd "Toad" Tolansky make his presence known to the wild Inuzuka clan. And as you can already tell, Todd will have a special place in his heart for the currently pissed off Hana Inuzuka. And Hinata's prayers have been answered, because she was placed on the same team as Naruto. But how will things come out when both Todd "Toad" Tolansky and Fred "Blob" Dukes get involved with him? How will Toad ever hope to get with Hana, after stealing from her, stealing a kiss from her, then spitting in her FACE? And how would it happen, with Tsume Inuzuka despising the two mutants? Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 3: Bad Karma

The next day, at five in the morning, the new ninja team leaders decided to meet up in the Konohagakure park for their first training session. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma stood in front of their new students, who all were sitting cross-legged before them, a little tired because they had to get up a little earlier than usual.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi stepped up to speak. "It's nice to see everyone is here for our first team meeting," he began, not bothering to look up from his little orange book. The Genin sent him an annoyed look when he refused to even acknowledge them. "Your sensei(s) and I decided, instead of separate training sessions, we would give a group training session a try… Doesn't that sound _fun_?"

Kurenai sighed and rubbed her temples. Kakashi was actually thinking about doing the same thing he did with all of his previous teams. But she and Asuma thought that all three of their teams training together would be more productive. He was against it at first, but he caved in and agreed when Kurenai refused to let the subject go.

When it was clear that Kakashi wasn't very interested, Kurenai took a deep breath and jumped in. "Yes," she agreed, starting from where the perverted sensei left off. "We felt that if all of you can get a feel for different fighting styles, each of you will be better prepared for any unsuspected occasions you may have in any and all future missions."

Naruto's ears perked up when he heard Kurenai mention "missions". He smiled excitedly. Kurenai saw this, and cut him off. "And while we won't jump into any missions anytime soon," she continued, causing Naruto's happy expression to fall, "we will train you for when we do go on missions."

She looked at Kakashi, sighed, and looked back to the students in front of her. "But before we begin training of any kind, we should get to know one another."

( With Toad and Blob )

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-CRASH! Fred's giant hand came down atop his and Todd's alarm clock, smashing it and the small nightstand it was on. The sound of the crash woke up Toad, who looked at where it came from. "Damn it, Fred," he groaned, rubbing his sleep out of his eyes. "That's the fourth clock you smashed, yo. This needs to stop."

Rolling off the mattress that was on the ground, Blob let out a loud yawn. "Hey, it isn't my fault, man," he countered, as Todd hopped off the pile of clothes, which he used as his own little bed. "It's a reflex. I can't help it."

The two teenage mutants stood up, yawned, and stretched. Both were in nothing but their pants. "So, you up for some breakfast, yo?" Toad asked, already knowing the answer.

As his smaller friend slid his shirt on, Blob looked down at Toad with a raised eyebrow. "Wow, that was a pretty dumb question, man," he said, putting on his shirt. "Asking me if I want food is like asking you if you want bugs." The two smirked at each other and chuckled.

Todd reached into his back pocket and pulled out the wallet he stole from Hana. "Well, I still have some money from that feral chick," he said, using all of the paper money as a makeshift fan. "I guess we can stop somewhere and grab a bite. After that, we should see to finding us some new clothes to fit in. you know what I'm sayin', yo?"

"Umm… I guess," Fred answered. He looked at his clothes. He didn't see anything wrong with what he was wearing. He liked it. But Todd was right, he figured. Todd seemed to know more about this stuff than he did.

"We look way too "American" to be in a village of ninjas, man," he explained, shaking his brown messy hair wildly. "You see, if we look like them, we might survive a little bit longer… And besides," he sighed, "that chick will tear me apart if she finds me, yo."

As he and Toad walked out their house, Fred looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Man, you _seriously_ need to re-think your taste in women." Todd looked up, curious. "First you go after Wanda, who hates you, who is Quicksilver's brother, and who is Magneto's daughter. And now, you're going after this savage ninja chick? You are crazy, man."

Toad shrugged his shoulder. "I dunno," he answered innocently. "I like tough chicks."

(Back with the Teams)

"Well, I guess I should begin," Kakashi sighed, as he put his little orange book away. Now the team leaders and the students were all sitting in a circle together. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes that I'm not interested in discussing. And my dreams for the future," he paused and though about it. "I'm not entirely sure… Next?"

Everyone looked at the one-eyed Jounin in annoyance. 'Lazy bastard,' Kurenai thought, taking another deep breath.

"Here, let me," she groaned, sending Kakashi a irritated glare. Though he didn't catch it, since he pulled out his orange book and started reading it again. "Hello, my name is Kurenai Yuuhi," the woman began, in a kinder, more interested tone. "My hobbies include learning different Genjutsu, spending time with my friend Anko, and singing Karaoke. My dislikes include drunks and ignorant men who think men are inherently superior to women." Ino, Hinata and Sakura smiled when they heard this. Being on teams with boys, it helped to hear something like that. "And my dream for the future is to see my Genin team go on to become excellent shinobi of Konohagakure."

Naruto and Hinata smiled when their sensei was done. But because Shino was wearing his high collar, no one could tell what his expression was. Kurenai then turned to Asuma, who was finishing up a cigarette he had started when he got there.

He sighed, letting out a puff of smoke. "My name is Asuma Sarutobi." His team smiled proudly. They had forgotten that their sensei was the son of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. "My hobbies include playing Go, and other strategy games. My dislikes… Well," he paused, "I don't have many dislikes, other then smart-ass kids." Kiba physically twitched, since he prided himself on being a smart-ass. "And my dream? Same as Kurenai's, I guess," he finished, not having an original dream.

'At least he was better than Kakashi,' Kiba, Ino and Chouji thought simultaneously.

Satisfied at how they explained things, Kurenai smiled. "Now that you know what we're looking for, all of you can do the same. Who would like to start?"

(Back with Toad and Blob)

Fred walked down the streets of Konohagakure, with Todd perched on his shoulder like a parrot, looking for a place to eat. Luckily, since it was so early, most villagers and business owners weren't awake yet. So there weren't many people to notice they were around. Fred's massive stomach growled loudly.

"I swear I saw some little ramen shop around here yesterday," he said, scratching his head. "I heard that old geezer mention he and his daughter were open early in the mornings."

"Are you sure this is where you saw it, yo?" Toad asked, shooting his tongue out and catching a fly that had unfortunately flown too close to him. "After all, this is a ninja town… village… whatever the fuck it is."

Looking around, Fred nodded his head. "Yeah… I'm pretty sure, anyway," he said. "There's the building we spray painted. I thought I saw it before we did that."

After a few more minutes of searching, and not finding it, Toad sighed and hopped off Fred's shoulder. "Well, you can keep on looking if you want," he sighed, reaching into his pocket and handed him his (Hana's) wallet. "Since I'm not hungry, you can go ahead and keep lookin'. I'll go and look for a store to "shop" for some new clothes. Savvy, yo?"

When the smaller mutant handed him the bundle of bills and coins, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sure thing, man."

(Back with the Teams)

When no one immediately volunteered, Naruto flashed his genuine goofy grin and stood up. "Hey! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" the blond boy began, in his usual over excited voice. "I love ramen and pulling pranks on the stupid villagers! I hate stuck up jerks like Sas-Gay," he said, shooting the last Uchiha an angry glare. He shot the glare back at him, along with Sakura and Ino. "And I hate people who treat others badly for no fu… for no reason." He was going to drop a F-bomb, but since this was the fist meeting with his team, he caught himself and didn't. "My dream is to one day become the strongest Hokage Konohagakure has ever seen."

While Sasuke and Sakura snickered at this, the others remained silent. 'Hmm… Looks like Iruka was right. He _is _a little spitfire. I guess I have a challenge ahead of me.' Then, Naruto looked over to Hinata. He nudged her shoulder, encouraging her to go next.

"Umm… H-hi," she began in a quiet stutter, with a mad blush plastered over her face as she stood up. "My name is H-Hinata Hyuuga. My likes include Na…. pressing f-flowers, t-training with m-my father and s-sister, and positive p-people. My d-dislikes are m-mean people, who act t terribly towards p-people they d-don't even know… And my d-dreams are to b-become a sh-shinobi that my f-father would be p-proud of, and to be t-the w-wife of a c-certain someone, a-and give him t-the f-family he's a-always wanted," she explained, blushing terribly at the end, taking a quick peek at Naruto, who missed her look.

When the shy girl took her seat next to Naruto again, Kurenai smile and shook her head. 'Well, Iruka's description of Hinata wasn't off either. Shy, timid, nervous, quiet, everything. He was even right about her having a mad crush on the Uzumaki boy.' She silently giggled as she refused to look at Naruto again, who was complimenting her on her goals, and telling her that her dream guy must be pretty lucky to have her. 'But her shyness is a problem. I will have to work with her on that.'

Finally, it was Shino's turn. So, he stood up. "My name is Shino Aburame," he began, in the same emotionless voice that was a trademark of the Aburame clan. "My interests are discovering and categorizing new species of insects, so as to use them in future jutsu for my clan. I appall anybody who kills insects for no good reason. And my goal in life is to learn all of my clans jutsu, and then create my own," he finished, still in a monotonous tone.

'Yep, creepy, but good at what he does, just like Iruka said,' Kurenai thought, as one of her eyes twitched in disgust. 'But, the Aburame clan is a reliable one in battle. And they are also known for their level-headedness. He'll make a good addition to the team.'

(Back with Toad)

As Todd walked down the street, he came across a large building. The sign was in Japanese, so he couldn't understand what it was called. But in the window, he saw that there were clothes inside, set up similar to the clothes shops back in the US. It was dark inside, which told him it was closed. But an evil smiled appeared on his face.

'Ha! Like that stopped me before,' he thought, as he leapt onto the side of the building. With his sticky hands and superhuman leg strength, he crawled up the side of the building and onto the roof. On the roof, there was a window. 'Wow,' he thought, breaking the window his this foot. 'These people aren't too smart, are they,' once the window was fully broken, Todd silently dropped down inside. He looked around, searching for stuff that was his style. 'Hope Fred is having fun.'

(Back with Blob)

He continued to walk down the street, looking for the famous ramen stand of Konohagakure. Villagers were starting to leave their homes and start their days. And of course, when they saw Fred, they'd gasp and walk around him. He growled when he heard, "Oh my God, look at him," and, "Wow, he must have a problem with food," over and over again.

'Stupid assholes,' he thought, with his hands in his pockets. 'I don't have a problem with food… I was BORN a mutant. Not my fault.' He continued to search for 15 more minutes before he finally found it.

"Finally," he sighed, reaching into his back pocket to make sure he still had the wallet Toad gave him. When he felt it, he smiled and took a seat. No one were at the front counter, but he heard an old man's voice. So, he decided to look at the menu that was on the counter. And while everything was in Japanese, there was a picture for everything they sold. "Oh, that looks good," he said to himself, flipping to the next page.

"Hello, welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand," Fred looked up when he heard a gentle voice in front of him. He looked up to see Teuchi Ichiraku's daughter, Ayame Ichiraku. She, unlike every other girl he had ever met, didn't look at him in disgust or terror. She, instead, smiled at him. "What may I get you?"

(Back with the Teams)

When no one volunteered after Shino, Asuma sighed and pointed at Kiba. He, in turn, sighed.

"Hello, my name is Kiba Inuzuka," he began, not sounding too thrilled to be doing this. "My interests are training with my family, and messing around with my dog, Akamaru," he showed this by scratching the puppy on his head behind the ears. "My dislikes are whiny brats like Ino," said girl glared and stuck her tongue out at the wild boy. "And that dick-face who stole from my sister the other day. When I find him I'll…" He stopped when he saw he was off subject. "My dream is to become the best hunter-nin to ever come out of Konoha."

'Well, I can see he and the Yamanaka are going to give me grief,' Asuma thought as he pulled out another cigarette and put it between his lips. 'This should be entertaining, at least.' As he lit his cigarette, he lazily pointed to Ino, who stood up.

"Hello, my name is Ino Yamanaka. I like working at my family's flower shop, and my precious Sasuke." Kiba, along with the other guys, pretended to gag. She turned and glared at them, before continuing. "My dislikes are rude, annoying, dog obsessed, flee-bitten, dim-witted morons like _Kiba Inuzuka_," this caused Kiba to flip Ino the finger and Akamaru to growl at her. She smirked and continued. "And my dream is to one day, create a special jutsu which can make even a flower as deadly as a shuriken."

"Yeah. It's called Flower Power." Kiba snickered to Chouji, causing the plump Genin to stifle a laugh.

'I was right,' Asuma thought, as Ino and Kiba started fighting with one another. 'These two ARE going to be entertaining… Well, as long as they don't fight on the missions. I suppose I'll have to make that clear one of these days.'

Finally, it was Chouji's turn. The plump boy stood up and smiled. "Hello. My name is Chouji Akimichi. I love food. Barbecue, to be specific. I hate people who make fun of other people based on their weight. And my dream is to one day own my own restaurant." No one, surprisingly, laughed or snickered at this besides Sasuke and Sakura. Chouji tuned them out, like he did when he was in the academy.

'Seems like a nice boy,' Asuma thought, putting out his cigarette as Kiba and Naruto began talking to Chouji about his dream. 'And hopefully, he can help me control Inuzuka and Yamanaka if things get too bad.'

(Back with Toad)

"Man, I look awesome." Todd said, and he strolled down the now busy streets. Toad had just finished robbing the clothes shop, and was now in almost complete disguise. He was now wearing an ink black hoodie, with the sleeves torn off. Underneath the sleeveless hoodie was a plain white long-sleeved shirt. On his face was a dark green bandana, covering his face from the nose down. He also had on a pair of sunglasses, which he had brought with him. He was also wearing a pair on green sweatpants, the same green as his bandana. He had replaced his regular street shoes with a pair of black sandals. The clothes he was wearing before were in the dumpster beside the store he had just broken into.

"This is it, yo," he told himself, "Todd Tolansky and Fred Dukes, living in a ninja village. No more taking orders from whiny blue bitches… No more fighting the X-Geeks… No more Brotherhood of Mutants. Me and Fred are finally free," but as he made his way through the street, he came across Fred, who was sitting at the ramen stand he was talking about. "YO!"

Fred, who was finishing up his second bowl of ramen, turned. He didn't recognize the person, but he recognized the voice. And after realizing it was Toad, he smiled. "Nice threads, Toad," he said, slurping up the last of the broth in his bowl. "Let me guess, none my size?"

Todd shook his head. "Nope, nothing in XXXXL," he answered, hopping on the seat next to Fred. "It doesn't matter anyways, yo. I don't think a change in clothes is going to help you… No offense." Fred didn't take much by it. "I figure if we keep the crimes to a minimum, we might be able to make a somewhat decent living here."

"Here's your third chicken ramen, Fred," suddenly, Ayame came out from the back with another steaming bowl of ramen. She happily handed it to Fred, who grinned widely.

"Thanks, Ayame," Blob said, as he started in on it. Todd raised a eyebrow and smiled wickedly at his larger friend, as he started slurping noodles. Fred looked down at him with a clueless stare. "What?"

"Don't "what?" me, you love tank," he assured. "You are trying to hook up with that old man's daughter, aren't ya?"

"….." Fred didn't answer. He simply stared into his bowl as he continued eating… Which answered Toad's question.

But before he could start in on the teasing, a familiar voice rung out behind him. "YOU!" It was a female's voice, one that Todd familiarized himself with the day before. The two turned to see Hana Inuzuka, pissed off and sending a soul-stealing glare at Todd.

'WHAT? How did she know it was me?' Todd screamed in his head.

"Nice try disguising your appearance," Hana growled, as she started stomping towards him. "But you forgot to mask that awful stench of yours." Oh hell… He knew he forgot something.

"Umm… Oh… Baby-Cakes, please be reasonable," Todd said nervously, backing away from her as her fingernails grew longer. "Me and Freddy here just needed some food money, yo. Honest." But as he backed away, Hana continued to march towards him, with her angry expression unaltered. "Now, I promise you," he assured, "I'll do anything to pay you back. I swears, yo."

"Oh yeah," she asked, getting closer. "Well, you can do this for starters… _RUN!_"

"WILL DO!" And in a second, Toad was sprinting in the other direction as fast as his legs could carry him, with Hana mere feet behind him. Fred watched as the two dashed down the street.

'Well, that's Bad Karma for you there, man.' Fred thought, as he finished up on the last of his noodles.

To Be Continued…

Hahahahahahahahah! How was that? Again, so sorry I took so long updating this. I needed some inspiration, and it ended up taking me forever to get around to it. But here I am, and I'm ready to get some stuff done. So, what did you all think? Was it funny enough? Yes, it will be a Kiba/Ino pairing like in my other stories. What can I say, I like that idea. So please, leave plenty of reviews. I will update sooner. I swear on my life. I hope to hear from you all soon. PEACE!


End file.
